A shelf label apparatus (an electronic shelf label) that displays commodity information such as sales prices of commodities using an electronic display device such as electronic paper is actively used.
However, the shelf label apparatus of this type is desired to be small in size, low in price, and low in power consumption because of characteristics in operation thereof. Under such circumstances, the display device is limited in size and sometimes cannot display sufficient commodity information.
Therefore, it is demanded that commodity information more than commodity information displayable by the display device included in the shelf label apparatus can be presented to customers.
A problem to be solved by the invention is to provide a commodity information browsing system, a server apparatus, and a control program that make it possible to present to customers commodity information more than commodity information displayable on a display device included in a shelf label apparatus.